


Samson

by StrikerStiles



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2352998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikerStiles/pseuds/StrikerStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky kadere inanmazdı ve Steve artık inanmak için fazla yaşlıydı.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Samson

**Author's Note:**

> Regina Spektor-Samson

_You are my sweetest downfall  
I loved you first, I loved you first  
Beneath the sheets of paper lies my truth  
I have to go, I have to go_

*****  
Suyun içinde zaman sonsuz gibiydi.

_Düşüyorum._

Dip nerede bilmiyordu, su bunun için fazla karanlıktı. Daha önceki seferde, düştüğünde öleceğini düşünmüştü ama bu sefer bundan emindi. Su yüzünden olmayacaktı, hayır. Nefessizlik değil, hipotermi değil, suyun içine düşen metal parçalarından biri değil.

Onun yüzünden.

Ölmek artık o kadar tanıdık bir histi ki. Oysa daha önce hiç başına gelmemiş bir şeydi. İlk kez böyle hissettiğinde o trenin tepesinde duruyordu- hayır.

İlk böyle hissettiğinde bir sokağın ortasında dikiliyordu ve Bucky'nin üzerinde bir üniforma vardı.

Tren ikinci seferdi. Kumsala gittikleri zamanki gibiydi aslında, elinden kayıp giden ve kaydığını fark edemediğiniz kumlar gibiydi. Daha çok uğraşmalıydı, belki o zaman-

_Düşüyorum._

İkisi aslında ne kadar benziyorlardı. Steve'e biri bunu sorsa kendisini son benzeteceği kişi Bucky Barnes olurdu ama öyleydi işte, hatta belki de onları bunca yıl bir arada tutan o görünmez güç buydu, bazılarının kader dediği o bağ.

Bucky kadere inanmazdı ve Steve artık inanmak için fazla yaşlıydı.

Su soğuktu ve her yerdeydi. Bu kez korkutucu değildi, tanıdıktı sadece. Kulaklarındaki basınç bile boğazında hala anısını hissedebildiği metal parmaklardan şefkatliydi.

Ve ona bakışı. Steve daha önce birçok kere vurulmuştu, savaşta bir askerin başına gelebilecek en sıradan şeydi bu. Sabah uyanmak ya da onca korkunç şeyin ortasında arkadaşlarının anlattığı bir şeye gülmek kadar sıradandı.

Hiçbir şey canını o bakış kadar acıtmamıştı. Trendeki son bakışları bile bundan daha kolaydı, en azından onlarda sevgi vardı.

_Beni tanımıyordu._

Steve artık çok yaşlıydı, öyle görünmediğini kendi de biliyordu ama ruhu yapması gerektiği gibi yaşlanmıştı. Çok fazla kavga olmuştu, çok fazla kayıp. Bazen bütün anıları kayboluyor gibi oluyordu, yeni dünyanın canlı renklerinin ve yüksek seslerinin yanında çok solgun kalıyorlardı. Steve her gece dikkatle dosyalardan çıkardığı sepya fotoğraflara bakıyordu.

Bucky, Steve Rogers'ın en eski arkadaşıydı ve eğer Bucky onu hatırlamıyorsa belki de bunların hiçbiri gerçek değildi? Belki de hiçbiri olmamıştı, belki Erskine'ın deneyi korkunç şekilde yanlış gitmişti ve o uzun zamandır komada olan yaşlı bir adamdan başka bir şey değildi?

Steve bir an yüzünde Peggy'nin nazik ve kırılgan elini hissetti, nefesleriyle ritimli makinelerin sesi. Peggy gerçekti. O zaman Bucky de gerçek olmalıydı.

Steve hala düşüyordu.

Ve ölümle burun buruna geldiği onca zamanda ilk defa bu kez gitmeye hazır olduğunu düşünüyordu.

 

*************

Neler olduğunun farkında değildi, sadece omzunda ağır bir baskı olduğunun ve oraya değen her neyse etrafındaki sudan bile daha soğuk olduğunun ayırdına varabiliyordu. Bütün düşünceleri ağır sis tabakasının altında gibiydi ve sonra onu tutan her neyse, bıraktı.

Steve başının altında toprağı hissetti, artık onu çevreleyen su yoktu.

Uzaklaşan adımların sesini duydu.

Ağzının açıldığını hissetti, suyun dışarı çıktığını. Nefesleri takılmıştı, boğulma hissi korkunçtu. Öksürüklerin arasında kendini zorlayarak konuşmaya çalıştı.

“Bucky-” onu bulması gerekiyordu. Şimdi elinden kaçarsa belki de onu bir daha asla bulamazdı, belki de gölgelerin içine karışıp yok olacaktı.

Adım sesleri bir anlığına durdu.

Steve öksürmekten yorgun düşmüş halde toprağa geri düştüğünde adım sesleri uzaklaşmaya devam etti.

Altındaki toprağı hissedebiliyordu, memnuniyet verecek kadar sert ve gerçekti ama beyni buna katılmıyordu. Bilinci yavaşça kayıp giderken aklında beliren son düşünce hala aynıydı.

_Düşüyorum._


End file.
